mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic, part 1/Gallery
Prologue Book.png|Ah, a fairy tale Once_Upon_a_Time.png|Once upon a time... Prologue illustration Equestria S1E01.png|In the magical land of Equestria Book_Princess_Celestia_and_Luna.png|There were two regal sisters who ruled together Celestia_Raising_Sun.png|The eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun Luna_Raising_Moon.png|while the younger used her powers to raise the moon Celestia_Luna_YingYang.png|Thus, the two unicorns brought balance to the world. Sun_and_Jealous_Luna.png|But over time, the younger sister grew resentful Ponies_playing_in_Daytime.png|The ponies relished and played during the day Sleeping_Ponies.png|But shunned and slept through her wonderful night Luna_Refusing_To_Lower_Moon.png|One day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn Celestia_and_Luna_Reasoning.png|Her older sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in her heart had transformed her into something else... Nightmare_Moon.png|Night Mare Moon! Nighttime_Forever_Book.png|She vowed to shroud the land in eternal night... Elements_Of_Harmony_1.png|Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Ponyville Elements_Of_Harmony_2.png|The Elements of Harmony! Celestia_Defeats_Nightmare_Moon.png|Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister Luna_Banished_into_the_Moon.png|And banished her permanently into the moon. Celestia_Harmony.png|The elder sister took on responsibility over the sun and the moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria ever since. Canterlot Twilight_Reading_Book.png|Hmm, Elements of Harmony... Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Where have I heard that before? 1x01 Twilightworry.png|Twilight's worry Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png Twilight_Gets_Invited_to_a_Party.png|Minuette, Twinkle, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png Twilight_has_to_Study.png|Uh thanks... but I have to study. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png Twilight running past waving ponies S01E01.PNG|"Hi, Twilight!", greets Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG|Hey, where ya going'? Twilight's_home.jpg Spike_Door_1.png|Wait for it... Spike_Door_2.png|Ouch. Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Spike_Dazed.png|Ow.... Twilight_Find_Me_Book.png|Quick, find me a copy of...wait. Whats that for? Spike_Crushed_Gift.png|It was my gift to Moondancer :( Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png|I am not amused, book. Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight floating books s01e01.png Twilight_Where_is_The_BOOK.png|No. No. No. No! Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|Spike!!! Spike_Over_Here.png|Over here! Twilight_Ah_Here_it_is.png|Ah! Here it is Spike_Picking_Up_Books.png|Books :( Twilight_looking_for_Elements.png|Elements...See Mare in the Moon Twilight_Mare_In_Moon.png|Mare in the Moon? Spike_Ponytale.png|But that's just an old pony's tale Twilight_Found_MareinMoon.png|Ahha! Mare_In_Moon_Book.png Spike_about_to_Fall.png|Uh-oh. Twilight_Shocked_2.png|Spike! Do you know what this means?!? Spike_Falling.png|AHHHHHH Spike_Take_Note_Twilight.png|Spike, take a note please. Twilight_Precipise_of_Disaster.png Spike_Precipise.png|Preci...Preici... Twilight_Bring.png|Brink? Spike_Confused.png|Uh... Twilight_SomethingBadGonnaHappen.png|That something bad is about to happen! Spike_Writing_Down_Stuff.png|-I got this- Twilight_Talking_1.png|For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact... Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|Night Mare Moon! And she's about to return and bring with her eternal night! Twilight_Talking_2.png|Something must be done to make sure that this terrible prophesy does not come true! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Letter_Finished.png|Done! Send it now Spike. Spike_I_dont_know_twilight.png Twilight_Talking_3.png|That's just it, tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! Twilight_Send_it_NAO_Spike.png|Spike, send it NOW! Spike_Sending_Letter.png|Ok ok jeez Spike_Warning_Twilight.png|I wouldn't get your hopes up, Twilight Twilight_Princess_Complete_Trust.png|I'm not worried, she trust's me completely. Celestia_Never_Doubt_Twilight.png|For as long as i've been her student, she's never once doubted me. Letter_Response.png|Ah! I knew she'd would want to take immediate action Spike_cough.png|*cough* Spike_Reads_1.png|My dearest student Twilight, you know that i trust you completely. Twilight_Shocked_3 S01E01.png|However, you simply must stop reading those dusty old books Arriving in Ponyville Twilight_on_Chariot.png|Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studding Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot.png Ponyvile_Overview.png|Ponyville! Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot_2.png|And, I have another task for you... Spike_Telling_Twilight_Make_Friends.png|Make some friends! Twilight_Darn_It.png Spike_Look_on_the_Bright_Side.png|Look on the bright side, she arranged for you to stay at the library. Are you happy? Twilight_Happy_Library.png|Yes. Yes I am Spike, you know why? Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot.png Spike_When_will_you_make_friends_like_celestia_said.png|Then when will you make friends like the Princess asked you too? Berry_Punch_witness_arrival.png Twilight_Spike_On_Chariot_2.png S1 E1 early Big Macintosh.png Twilight_Spike_on_Chariot_3.png|Spike, the fate of Equestria does not count on me making friends. Twilight Sparkle royal guards Ponyville chariot S1E01.png|Thank you, sirs. Ponies_Ponyville_Intresting_Talk.png|Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have something interesting to say 1x01 Pinkiewalks.png|^_^ Twilight_PinkiePie_Try_Spike.png|Come on Twilight, try? Twilight_UhHello_PinkiePie.png|Uh...hello? PinkiePie_Gasp_Twilight.png|'*gasp*' Twilight_WellThatWasIntresting.png|Well, that was interesting Spike_Sigh.png|*sigh* Applejack Spike_Summer_Sun_Celebration_Official_Overseer_Checklist.png|Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist! Sweet_Apple_Acres.png|Number one, Banquet Preparations: Sweet Apple Acres! Applejack_Yee-Haw.png|Applejack: Yee-Haw! AppleJack_Yee-Haw.png|Yee-Haw!!! Applejack_Kick_Tree.png|'*kicks*' Apple_Falling_Into_Baskets.png AppleJack_LadyLike.png|... Twilight_LetsGetThisOverWith.png|'*sigh*' Let's get this over with Twilight_Applejack_Good_Afternoon.png|Good Afternoon. My_Name_Is_Twilight_Sparkle.png|My name is Twilight Sparkle, and... AppleJack_Howdy-Do_Twilight.png|Well, howdy-do Miss Twilight, pleasure making your acquaintance. AppleJack_Introduces_herself.png|It's always a pleasure making new friends Twilight_Cringe.png|Friends? AppleJack_WhatCanIDoYouFor.png|So, what can I do you for? Twilight_Shakes_Air.png Spike_Stops_Twilight_Shaking_Air.png Spike_Laughing.png|'*laughs*' Twilight Sparkle what are you laughing at S1E1.jpg|What are you laughing at? Twilight_Explaing_Herself_to_Applejack.png|Well, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And your in charge of the food? AppleJack_WeSureAre.png|We sure are, would you care to sample some? AppleJack_Ringing_Triangle.png|'*ring ring ring*' Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png|Soup's on, everypony! AppleFamily_Pushes_TwilightandSpike.png TwilightandSpike_Dazed.png Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png|Why don't I introduce you to the Apple Family? Twilight_NeedstoHurry.png|Thanks, but I really need to hurry... AppleFamily_AppleFritter1.png|This here's Apple Fritter AppleFamily_AppleBumpkin2.png|Apple Bumpkin' AppleFamily_RedGala3.png|Red Gala AppleFamily_RedDelicious4.png|Red Delicious AppleFamily_GoldenDelicious5.png|Golden Delicious AppleFamily_CaramelApple6.png|Caramel Apple AppleFamily_PileofFood.png|Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp.... AppleJack_Anddd.png|'*gasp*' AppleFamily BigMacintosh7.png|Big Macintosh AppleFamily_AppleBloom_8.png|Apple Bloom AppleJack_Anddd2.png|AND!!!!!!! AppleFamily_GrannySmith9.png|Granny Smith. GrannySmith_confused.png|Huh? Applejack and her family S01E01.png|'*gibberish*' Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight_Part_of_AppleJackFamily.png|I'd say your already part of the family! Bleh!.png|BLEH! Twilight_Done_with_Applejack.png|Hehe...I see that you have the food under control, I'll be on my way... AppleBloom_ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|But aren't you going to stay for brunch? Twilight_Busy_2.png|But I have alot of work to do today AppleFamily_Sad.png|AWWWWWWW :( Twilight_Fine.png|Fine. :| AppleFamily_Happy_Twilight_Sigh.png|'*sigh*' Rainbow Dash SpikeLookBack.png|Next, is weather Twilight_Iatetoomuchpie.png|Urg, I ate too much pie :( Spike_Where's_Rainbowdash.png|There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony called Rainbow Dash clearing the sky... Twilight_and_Clouds.png|Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? 1x01 RainbowSmash.png|A literal "crash-into-hello" TwilightDash_in_Mud.png|*grrrr* RainbowDash_Laugh.png|hehehehehe, uh excuse me? 1x01 TwilightRainbow.png TwilightDash_Raincloud.png|Here, let me help you RainbowDash_Cloud_Rain.png Wet_Twilight.png RainbowDash_Opps.png|Opps, I guess I overdid it... wet_twilight_S01E01.png RainbowDash_RainblowDry.png|Here, let me help you out with my... RainbowDash_NoNeedtoThankMe.png|Rainbow Dry! No need to thank me :D Twilight_ManeFail.png RainbowDash_SnickerTears.png|*snicker* RainbowDash_LaughterTears.png|''Bahahahahaahaha!!! Spike_LaughterTears.png|Ahahahaha hahaha!!! Twilight_RainbowDash_Guess.png|Sigh, I assume you're Rainbow Dash? RainbowDash_OneandOnly.png|The one and only! Twilight_Heard_RainbowDash_ClearSky.png|I've heard that you were supposed to keeping the skies clear... Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight_ManeFail_sigh.png|*sigh* Twilight_Introduction_RainbowDash.png|I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather. RainbowDash_LayingOnCloud.png|Yeah, yeah... I'll deal with it later - after I'm done practicing. TwilightSparkle_PracticingForWhat.png|Practicing? For what? Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png|The Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Poster S1E01.png|They're gonna preform at the celebration tomorrow RainbowDash_ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png|Im going to show them my stuff! TwilightSparkle_Questioning.png|The Wonderbolts?? TwilightSparkle_Questioning2.png|The most famous fliers in all of Equestria? TwilightSparkle_Please_RainbowDash S01E01.png|Please, they wont accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. RainbowDash_ICouldDoItIn10SecondsFlat.png|I could do it in 10 seconds flat TwilightSparkle_ProveIt.png|Prove it. RainbowDash_KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash_KickingCloud.png Twilight and Spike Surprised S01E01.png RainbowDash_KickingCloud2.png RainbowDash_LoopAround.png|Loop and loop around and BLAM! RainbowDash_WhatISay.png|What'd i say? 10. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyvile hanging TwilightSpike_Shock.png|Haha, you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. RainbowDash_WantstoHangWithTwilight.png|Cant wait to hang out some more Spike_ShesAmazing.png|She's AMAZING!!! 1x01 SpikeFluffpat.png|Heheh... so fluffy... Rarity 1x01 SpikeEvaluation.png 1x01 TwilightSpikeObserve.png|Beautiful setting 1x01 MeetRarity.png|Meet Rarity 1x01 RibbonDecision.png|"No... no... no..." 1x01 SpikeInLove.png|I think someone's hooked. 1x01 LookingPresentable.png|"How're my spines? Are they straight?" 1x01 OneMomentPlease.png|Be with you in a second... 1x01 RarityRibbonTie.png|Perfect ribbon choice 1x01 RarityShock.png|"Now how can I help yo-AAAAGH!!!" 1x01 TwilightPoofymane.png|Twilight's poofy mane Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png 1x01 RarityFashionPolice.png|That look certainly won't do! 1x01 ThisIsAFashionEmergency.png|Just walk this way and I'll fix you right up Twilight_fashion1_S01E01.png|Too ''green. Twilight_fashion2_S01E01.png|Too yellow. Twilight_fashion3_S01E01.png|Too poofy! Twilight_fashion4_S01E01.png|Not poofy enough. Twilight_fashion5_S01E01.png|Too frilly. Twilight_fashion6_S01E01.png|Too... shiny. Twilight_fashion7_S01E01.png|Just right. 1x01 RaritySmile.png|Yes, perfect look! 1x01 TwilightTight.png|Twilight is Storm! (lying) RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg 1x01 Snapback.png|Lost grip Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Did someone say Canterlot?! Rarity beauty1 S01E01.png|Glamour! Rarity beauty2 S01E01.png|''Sophistication!'' SparkleRarity.jpeg|My dream come true! 1x01 YouFromCanterlot.png|You're from Canterlot!? Rarity cant wait to hear all about it.png|What were you saying Canterl - I mean Twilight? 1x01 TwilightRaritySpike.png Rarity Twilight S01E01.png|The best of friends. 1x01 EmeraldOrRuby.png|No, not emeralds, rubies are more your style 1x01 TwilightRetreats.png|"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Fluttershy 1x01 SpikeBliss.png|"Focus, Casanova!" 1x01 LookUpThere.png|Chirping? 1x01 FromTheBushes.png|What's over there? Fluttershy S01E01.png|The musical chorus Fluttershy0 S01E01.png FluttershywBirds_converted.jpg Fluttershy 2.png Fluttershy1 S01E01.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightMeetFluttershy.png|Hello up there Twilight Sparkle suprised converted S01E01.jpg 1x01 OnTheGround.png|... 1x01 AwkwardSilence.png|...... Converted_file_343ba93b.jpg|... :) Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png 1x01 DidntQuiteGetThat.png|Didn't quite get that... Fluttershy3 S01E01.png 1x01 AwkwardMoment.png|...... well this is an awkward moment... 1x01 NiceTalkingWithYou.png|...... okaaaay... nice talking with you... Fluttershy5 S01E01.png 1x01 FluttershyPOV.png|Fluttershy's POV Fluttershy6 S01E01.png Fluttershy 5.png|A baby dragon? 1x01 ItsABabyDragon.png|Eeeeeee! 1x01 TwilightBump.png|Pardon me... 1x01 SmugSpike.png|See? Chicks dig the chibi cuteness! SoCute converted.jpg 1x01 FluttershySpike.png|I'm talking to a dragon! Awesome! 1x01 SpikeFluttershyFloat.png|It's just too awesome! <3 1x01 FluttershyTaggingAlong.png|Mind if I come along, too? Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 WalkingHome.png|... and that's the story of my life! 1x01 GotMore.png|I got more to tell 1x01TwilightsHome.png|I arrived at my residence 1x01 TwilightToss.png|No I do-OOF! Twilight awkward smile S01E01.png|Aw, wook at that sweepy wittle dragon. Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png|Swoop! 1x01 MaternalFluttershy.png|Maternal side 1x01 TuckingIn.png|I should tuck him in... 1x01 NotNecessary.png|That's all right, but you can go now Pinkie Pie 1x01 TwilightSpikeLightsOut.png|Dark room 1x01 TwilightDarkDerp.png|Twilight derping in the darkness 1x01 Surprise.png|"SURPRISE!" 1x01 TwilightAnnoyed.png|So much for quiet... Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|Meet Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png 1x01 YouSurprised.png|You surprised? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieWideSmile.png|:D Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightPinkie.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png 1x01 TwilightIsTired.png|Twilight is tired... Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight_drinking_S01E01.png Twilight_shocked_S01E01.png Twilight_hot1_S01E01.png|Water... WATER! 1x01 TwilightHotsauce.png Twilight_hot2_S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Twilight_upset_S01E01.png Twilight's Room Twilight here I thought E1-W1.png Grr.png Twilight moon in the eyes E1-W1.png|"I hope it really is just an old pony tale." Night Mare Moon UFOs take pony-W 8.0911.png|UFOs I guess. S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Night Mare Moon appears S1E1.png|Night Mare Moon makes her entrance. Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders' early bird cameo. Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Taste the rainbow tail! Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png|Ooh! More Guessing games! Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01.png Pinkie Pie lulz S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs.png|Oh wait, you're serious. Let me laugh even harder. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png Nightmare Moon talking to Fluttershy.png Nightmare Moon hahaha.png Nightmare Moon S1E1.png Listen everypony.png Twilight afraid S1E1.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries